Nepeta Leijon
Nepeta Leijon, also known by her Trollian handle, arsenicCatnip, is one of the Trolls. Her associated zodiac sign is Leo. She was invited by Terezi to be on the Red Team, while centaursTesticle demanded she be on the Blue Team. Her typing quirk seems to consist of preceding every line with ":33 <" (:3 is generally used as a cat smiley, while 33 is the atomic number of arsenic. :33 also represents the face of her lusus) She occasionally changes these to form different facial expressions. She replaces syllables of words with feline-related homophones, such as "purrmission" or "pawses" rather than "permission" and "pauses", respectively. Instances of doubled-e in a word, such as "sleepy", are replaced by doubled-3 ("sl33py") but she otherwise does not use letter substitution. She also tends to type in actions between asterisks, though this is a result of her roleplaying rather than a quirk like the other trolls'. Her real name is derived from Nepeta, the scientific genus of Catnip, and Leijon is taken from the surname of Anna-Greta Leijon, who was Swedish Minister of Immigration in 1976 and victim of a kidnapping plot dubbed Operation Leo. It also sounds like the English word lion when pronounced with Swedish phonetics. Further more lion in Swedish is 'ett lejon'. Biography She held conversations with gallowsCalibrator in which the two of them roleplayed. Nepeta roleplays as a two-mouthed feline anthropomorph (similar to Jade's fascination with furry fandom.) Her feline hunting roleplays are linked to real-life events, as her cave contains dead animals and drawings and splatters on the wall of blood and soot. Her cave-like room is similar to the cave-like structures of the Frog Temple, suggesting another possible connection to Jade. Nepeta also has an interest in drawing comics on her wall depicting tales from her hunts, as well as stories involving her and her friends. She appears to be wearing a partial fursuit made from authentic animal skin. Her 'daily routine' was for her to go out in the wild and kill beasts with only her 'sharp claws and teeth'. As such, Nepeta has a clawKind strife specibus. It is quite possible that Nepeta is the more experienced and skilled fighter out of all the trolls at the beginning of the game. Personality Nepeta likes friendly roleplaying, (which was said quite a while ago) though not the dangerous kind that caused a certain accident to a couple of people. She has a naive view of things, seeing nothing wrong or strange about hunting and eating animals then wearing their fur and painting with their blood. In fact, she uses this blood along with soot and ash to create wall comics, which could be seen as story boards for a comic. centaursTesticle is whom she considers her 'best friend'. She considers herself his pacifier, and likes to calm him down. Unlike the other Trolls she has yet to show a taste for bringing someone else down in life. All of her conversations depict a sense of playfulness, and when interacting with Terezi she tries to pacify her rather than fight back. She insists on consulting centaursTesticle before joining the red team, her procrastination in doing so leads one to believe she was well aware that he would refuse and insist on her joining the blue team. Regardless of their 'fighting' it is clear that they have a deep understanding of each other. Speculation It has been referenced several times that she smells something about the person she is talking to. It has yet to be stated whether or not she has a heightened smell, let alone one caused by the accident. She states in her first conversation with cT that, "I can smell a guy who likes to play games from so fur away with this nose, you have no idea X33." Category:Characters Category:Homestuck Characters Category:Homestuck Neutral/Undetermined Category:Homestuck Trolls